F.E.Z.
The F.E.Z is the new home to the Royal Family, and the current home of the Butterworth family, Christmas family, Toby family, Vince and Beverley Threadgold, as well as many others. Information Better known as F.E.Z., the Flowers Exclusion Zone is one of many high-tech places that Jack Barker and his republican government introduced. These zones are designed to house the poor, morbidly obese, young mothers, criminals, drug addicts and Royals among the British society. The F.E.Z is managed by Arthur Grice, but it is Clive Lancer who roams the grounds, patrolling and keeping residents in check. F.E.Z. was originally a council estate - the same one the Royal Family arrive at in The Queen And I, but it was turned into an Exclusion Zone between that and Queen Camilla. Ironically, the official names for streets in the F.E.Z. are flowers: Hellebore Close, Cowslip Lane and Daisy Hill, and they match the title for the estate: Flowers Exclusion Zone. Pretty much everything in the F.E.Z is named after Arthur Grice, including: * Grice-A-Go-Go, the strip club that employs Lorna and Chelsey Butterworth; * Arthur Grice Academy, the local school where Grice has appointed himself headteacher in the absence of a properly trained one, and * Grice's Everything's-A-Fiver, the local shop/newsagents managed by the grossly overweight Mr. Anwar. The only things that are not named after Grice is The One-Stop Centre, which homes a large function hall where Grice is knighted, and Frank Bruno House, the care home which Wilf Toby and Prince Philip lived, owned by the over-protective Miss Cynthia Hedge, who won't let the residents outside to sit on a bench in case of a nuclear attack. The F.E.Z. has only one place of access, which leads to a main road, and it is monitored closely by policemen and women, who have all the computers monitoring who goes in and out inside several port-a-cabins. There are many hidden cameras around F.E.Z., which allow the police on duty to see anywhere at any time. The F.E.Z. is surrounded by barbed wire, which itself is surrounded b y the road, woods and a railway line. The main job on the site is working for Grice's scaffolding company, to which Prince William is employed. The residents of the F.E.Z. have tracking tags on their ankles, which bars them from leaving the F.E.Z. and seeing the outside world. They also, as do the rest of the population, carry identity cards; if they are damaged or lost, the person responsible is fined on the spot for damage to Government property. Children under the age of three do not have identity tags - they are deemed as 'to immature' to handle them. Locations * Hell Close * Slapper Alley * Cowslip Lane * Daisy Hill * Grice-A-Go-Go * Arthur Grice Academy * Everything's-A-Pound * Frank Bruno House * The One-Stop Centre * Entrance Checkpoint Residents See: * List of Hell Close residents * Butterworth family * Mr. Anwar * List of Frank Bruno House staff and residents